The present invention relates essentially to a method of manufacturing a facing panel such as for instance an inner lining panel for a door of an automotive vehicle.
The invention is also directed to a panel obtained through this method.
There is presently a trend to provide on the visible side of the vehicle door panels style effects by securing to that visible side fragments of materials of differing natures such as moquette or fabric and/or of various colors and/or various grains.
Until now, such style effects were obtained by fastening through adhesive bonding, gluing or sticking, fragments of moquette and/or fabric onto the panel which generally resulted from an assembly of several parts.
The various assembling and sticking operating steps however suffered from some complexity and, as is readily understandable, required a substantial time so that they were expensive.